


Welcome Aboard, Doctor Watson

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Aboard the USS Zeus [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Vulcan John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John wouldn’t say he was nervous about his new assignment. Anxious to begin? A little. Hopeful to make some good friends among the thousand or so crewmembers? Of course. Excited to be the senior medical officer in the secondary saucer-based sickbay? Just a little bit. For the most part, he was just glad to be back aboard a starship. His three year leave had been necessary, but planet-side life was just not for him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Aboard, Doctor Watson

John wouldn’t say he was nervous about his new assignment. Anxious to begin? A little. Hopeful to make some good friends among the thousand or so crewmembers? Of course. Excited to be the senior medical officer in the secondary saucer-based sickbay? Just a little bit. For the most part, he was just glad to be back aboard a starship. His three year leave had been necessary, but planet-side life was just not for him.

He tweaked the edge of his skirt, making sure the hem stayed straight as he waited to meet the senior medical officer and be allowed on board. The blue material was wonderful, and it was comforting to be wearing it again.

"Doctor John Watson?"

John saluted smartly as his name was called.

"I’m Doctor Sarah Sawyer, the Chief medical officer for the USS Zeus. You come with high recommendations." The blond woman looked him over before looking back at the information tablet in her hands. "I look forward to working with you."

"And I, you." John gave her a small smile as she looked up again.

"Will you be able to find your quarters and station alright by yourself?"

"Of course." John gave a nod. "I made study of the specifications of the ship as soon as I knew I was assigned to the USS Zeus."

"Then it’s a pleasure to have you on board, doctor." With a nod of her own, Sarah moved on, eyes scanning the port for more of the medical team, leaving John alone to finally board the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my Cupcake for encouraging me in this!


End file.
